


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by VampireVengence



Category: Tonight Alive, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Cuddles by the fire, F/F, First Crush, First Time In The Snow, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Jardougall - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowman, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lived most of her life in Australia Jenna's never seen snow before so Tay is determined to make her first experience with the stuff the best she possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

"Tay, Tay! Wake up it's snowing!" Taylor groaned as she slowly rolled over to find Jenna kneeling next to her on the bed, a childlike excitement sparkling in her eyes. "It's snowing!" She repeated to emphasise the point. "I heard you the first time!" Taylor chuckled. It never snowed in Australia so Jenna had never seen it before. In the past year since she'd first move to Poughkeepsie she'd experienced a lot of firsts, many of which Tay had had the pleasure of watching. Snow was just the next thing to add to the list.

She sat up as Jenna jumped back off the bed and ran to the window. "It's so pretty!" She exclaimed with excitement. As she stared out at the untouched blanket that covered Taylor's back yard. "Can we build a snowman?" She cried and Taylor chuckled. "How about we get breakfast first?"

Jenna was like an over excited child the entire time they were inside, impatient and full of anticipation. "Is it really, really cold?" She asked as they sat at the dining table. "It probably about the same as Ice?" Taylor tried to explain, she'd never had to explain snow to someone before so was at a loss. She was just so used to it. "And is it as fluffy as it looks?" Taylor thought for a moment. "Not really... it's just kinda wet." Jenna frowned at this but soon perked up. "This is gonna be so much fun Tay! We can build a snowman and have a snowball fight and make snow angels." Taylor had never seen the girl like this before.

The second they stepped out of the door Jenna squealed with delight and ran off down the grass, leaving a trail as she went and attempting to catch the still falling flakes in her mouth. Taylor chucked and shook her head. "You're crazy Jen!"   
"Taylor _it's snowing!_ How are you not more excited?" Taylor shrugged. "It snows most years."

"Really?!" She nodded. "Let's build the snowman."

It took longer than expected to build the snowman because Jenna kept getting distracted. She rolled over the smaller of the compact snow balls that would be it's head, her nose and cheeks a rosy red. "Help me lift this it's heavy." She whined as Taylor smoothed the top of the body so it would balance. "Hang on." She grinned. Jenna made an impatient noise and before she could call her a child a cold wet lump hit the back of Taylor's head. She jumped upright and turned back around with a glare. Jenna gave her her most innocent smile before running off.

Taylor chased after her yelling a long string of insults as she did and throwing snow repeatedly at the green haired australian. Taylor just managed to catch up to Jenna and tackle her to the ground with a loud squeal and a lot of giggling. They thrashed around for a moment before collapsing next to each other out of breath and cold. Jenna started to flap her arms and legs up and down in the snow causing Taylor to giggle. "What are you doing?" She asked in amazement. as Jenna bounced to her feet. "Making a snow angel." She said as though it was obvious. She pulled Tay to her feet and like always she ignored the sparks that flew through her hand at the contact. "Let's hurry up and give this thing a head, I'm freezing."

They heaved the heavy head up onto the top of the first ball of snow and stood back to admire their work. "It doesn't look right." Jenna mused after a moment's silence. "What do you mean?" She frowned. "It doesn't look like a snowman, it's just two blobs on top of each other." I gave her a confused look. "Well that's what snow men are." She shook her head. "No, he's supposed to have eyes and things!" Tay sighed hoping to get into a warm hot chocolate by the fire. "Okay fine let go find some pebbles or something.

After over an hour of searching Jenna was sufficiently happy with the results. The snowman now had eyes and a mouth and a few buttons down his stomach. They'd even convinced Taylor's mum to let them have a carrot from the kitchen for it's nose. As Taylor was about to head in Jenna called out excitedly. "He's still naked." Taylor burst into a fit of giggles. "What are you talking about?!" Jenna gestured to the snowman. "He needs a hat or something." Tay rolled her eyes but headed up to her room and grabbed a hat and scarf. She brought them down and let Jenna place them on the snowman. "That's perfect." She grinned.

"Girls! It's time to come in, you'll catch a cold if you stay out there any longer." Taylor's mum called. They headed in and changed out of their damp clothes before heading back down stairs to find two hot chocolates sat steaming in the living room. Taylor grabbed the blanket off of her bed and the pair curled up under it next to the fire as the evening slowly turned dark outside.

Jenna rested her head on Taylor's shoulder and smiled softly. "Thank you for today." She whispered. "It was nothing." Tay shrugged, slightly overwhelmed by the closeness. Jenna sat up with a yawn. "I had a lot of fun." She mumbled before pressing a small kiss to Taylor's cheek. "G'night Tay."

"Night Jen."


End file.
